


Should've worshiped her sooner

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Griddlehark, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: Gideon looked good tied up under her like this.She lay on her stomach on their shared bed, legs spread, ass in the air. Her brilliant golden eyes were needy and dark, and her hands, bound above her head by a belt of crumbling leather, were loose enough that she could give Harrow her signal if she had a change of heart and wanted to stop.Judging by how wet she was, though, her calling Harrow off seemed unlikely.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Should've worshiped her sooner

Gideon looked good tied up under her like this.

She lay on her stomach on their shared bed, legs spread, ass in the air. Her brilliant golden eyes were needy and dark, and her hands, bound above her head by a belt of crumbling leather, were loose enough that she could give Harrow her signal if she had a change of heart and wanted to stop. 

Judging by how wet she was, though, her calling Harrow off seemed unlikely.

"Griddle?" Harrow's voice was lower than Gideon had ever heard it, deep and needy and rough with want. "How's that feel?"

"Good." Though it took two tries for Gideon to get the words out, she managed, "Really good."

With a prim little smile, Harrow echoed, "Good." Slowly, carefully, she canted her hips forward, sliding the head of her false cock against Gideon's wet pussy. It was a weird, fleshy thing, bound to her by little bands of muscle, and while it felt a little strange, she was certain she could get used to it, especially if it meant getting Gideon like this. Glancing up along the line of Gideon's spine, she said, "If it hurts, tell me, yes?" 

"Think you got it in you to hurt me?" Gideon teased, though there was a sharp edge of want in her voice, her eyes dark as they peeked over her shoulder. Her little lopsided grin was emphasized by her kiss-bruised lips.

Leaning forward, Harrow rested her hand on the back of Gideon's neck, her thumb pressed lightly against the taller girl's jugular. It was a warning, and Gideon shuddered in the wake of it. More insistently, Harrow said again, "If it hurts, tell me."

Gideon gave Harrow a thumbs-up. "Yes, ma'am," she said. 

"Good girl." Harrow pressed a kiss to the small of Gideon's back, which was as far as she could reach, considering how much taller Gideon was than her. "Ready?"

Gideon gave her another thumbs-up, and Harrow lurched forward to shove her face into the pillow.

While Gideon laughed, the sound muffled by fabric and batting, Harrow pushed her hips forward.

Beneath her, Gideon made a soft sound in the back of her throat, but gave her no signal to stop, even going so far as to roll her hips up against Harrow's, urging her deeper.

"Easy." Harrow's voice was soft, her hands gentle where they held Gideon down.

Though Gideon gave her a dirty look for that, she didn't push her farther, her hips stilling on the bed. It was a miracle that she kept her mouth shut for once. 

Keeping her eyes locked on Gideon's, Harrow pressed her hips forward slowly, slowly, sliding in to the hilt.

Gideon made it clear that she didn't want to wait, though, pushing her ass back and pulling the strange, fleshy faux cock in deep.

When she moaned, Harrow found herself echoing it. There was nothing quite like having Gideon beneath her. She could almost cum from the power of it alone. Instead of showing that, she leaned forward to rest one hand on the mattress, the other gently wrapping around Gideon's throat. Nipping at her shoulder, Harrow asked, "Is it good?"

Gideon was silent for a long moment, her eyes closed, her lips parted, her face deliciously flushed. She looked nothing short of obscene, and Harrow shivered. When, at long last, her eyes fluttered open, Gideon murmured, breathless and soft, "Feels fucking incredible."

So softly, her hips working slowly but steadily, Harrow murmured, "Oh?"

"Yeah." It came on a breathy sigh, all signs of smugness melted away. "God, yes."

Harrow pressed another kiss to Gideon's spine, gentle and reassuring, and Gideon shuddered hard beneath her. "Yes...?"

"I'm not Ianthe," Gideon said, her mouth twisting in distaste. "I'm not calling you _daddy_."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Harrow said, and did her best not to think of having Ianthe under her instead. 

Seeming satisfied with that, Gideon said, "Yes, Reverend Daughter."

Harrow rewarded that by picking up the pace of her hips, dripping Gideon's sides for purchase. The sound of it, of her skin on Gideon's, of Gideon's squelching wetness, of her own harsh breathing, was overwhelming. _God_ , Harrow thought, biting her lips raw, her nails pressing into Gideon's skin, _God_. 

Beneath her, Gideon was making a soft, wounded noise in her throat, whimpering like an animal in heat. Her hips were moving again in a counterpoint to Harrow's movement, pulling her in deep. She took it like a champion.

Above her, Harrow said, "Good girl."

As it always did, it was her praise sent Gideon over the edge, her back arched tight, hands fisted in the sheets, a pretty moan pouring past her kiss-bruised lips.

She looked gorgeous, and Harrow stroked a gentle hand along her side. Gideon reached back, taking hold of her hand and threading their fingers together, deep gold on ashen cream. The gentleness of that gesture had a little lump forming in Harrow's throat. Softly, so softly that she wasn't even sure Gideon could hear her, she whispered, "You really are a good girl, Nav."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut! I've been meaning to write Harrow topping Gids for a while now! 
> 
> Also, yes, we all know where the title is from, lol
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [Bloodlesssmirk](http://Bloodlesssmirk.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
